Resistive memory devices store information by varying the resistance across the memory device such that a read current through a memory cell in the memory device will result in a voltage drop having a magnitude that is based on the information stored in the memory cell. For example, in certain magnetic memory devices, the voltage drop across a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) can be varied based on the relative magnetic states of the magnetoresistive layers within the memory cell. In such memory devices, there is typically a portion of the memory cell that has a fixed magnetic state and another portion that has a free magnetic state that is controlled to be either parallel or antiparallel to the fixed magnetic state. Because the resistance through the memory cell changes based on whether the free portion is parallel or antiparallel to the fixed portion, information can be stored by setting the orientation of the free portion. The information is later retrieved by sensing the orientation of the free portion. Such magnetic memory devices are well known in the art.
Writing magnetic memory cells can be accomplished by sending a spin-polarized write current through the memory device where the angular momentum carried by the spin-polarized current can change the magnetic state of the free portion. One of ordinary skill in the art understands that such a current can either be directly driven through the memory cell or can be the result of applying one or more voltages where the applied voltages result in the desired current. Depending on the direction of the current through the memory cell, the resulting magnetization of the free portion will either be parallel or antiparallel to the fixed portion. If the parallel orientation represents a logic “0”, the antiparallel orientation may represent a logic “1”, or vice versa. Thus, the direction of write current flow through the memory cell determines whether the memory cell is written to a first state or a second state. Such memory devices are often referred to as spin torque transfer memory devices. In such memories, the magnitude of the write current is typically greater than the magnitude of a read current used to sense the information stored in the memory cells.
As with other integrated circuits, it is desirable to minimize the number of devices needed to implement the desired functionality. Fewer devices can provided benefits such as reduced area, less cost, and reduced failure rates. As discussed above, the various reading and writing operations in memory devices can require different currents to flow through the memory cells. Generating and controlling those different currents in an optimized manner can help to improve read/write timing as well as reduce power consumption, leakage currents, and circuit complexity. Therefore, it is desirable to provide circuits and methods to facilitate reading and writing to such memory devices in accordance with these objectives.